Evil Villainess first month of servitude
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Elsa, Mesogog's evil-minion,a general of his, and her life of servitude. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"**Evil Villainess first month of servitude"**

**Disclaimer: I only own the concept, I don't own PR.**

**Author's Note: I've notice that no one seems to write down a Elsa fic. So I manage to make my first ever Elsa/Randall story. Please Review!**

**- FIRST DAY : Meeting the boss and so his right hand cyborg-**

** Mesogog created a new henchman of his out of an innocent women. The woman now dressed in perfectly black leather catsuit, hair braided on her head and with a sword on her side. Mesogog circled around her, looking the black-clad woman from head to foot. " Perfect."; he hissed.**

" **Welcome, Elsa."; he greeted the her as she stared at him.**

" **I'm on your command My Lord."; her words we're firm, perfectly withdrawn from the woman she was and now she is someone she never wanted to be.**

" **Excellent. You'll be one of my generals, to join my reign of making the world back from the dinosaur era and no one will stop us!"; Mesogog says with pride as he stood beside her.**

" **Yes, my Lord."; she obeys him. **

" **Your room is just down the hall, HE will show you, and he'll is also responsible to command you."; he leaves his subject in the middle of the room. She looks around the lab.**

" **Who could be that guy?"; she exclaimed, arms crossed. Until she saw a silhouetted between the machines. She turned herself into her fighting stance.**

" **That guy would be me."; he silently slipped , as bits of light from above shone to see a black- armoured cyborg.**

" **I'm Zeltrax, second-in-command in Mesogog's army, his general."; he presented himself. She gazed at him. "**_**A scrap metal?, is he kidding me?"**_** she thought.**

" **So you're the newbie?"; he asked. "**_**She's quite attractive"; he thought.**_** Could it be love at first sight?**

" **I'm Elsa, his general as well, he said you'd be the one to command me."; she scoffs. " Well, That would've be taken care of, I hate being low on the chain of command." She directly made her point as she stands close to him.**

" **Such attitude, I will show you your room, and here."; he handle a folder with lot of bondpapers bits. " These are Mesogog's codes, MEMORIZE them all. That wouldn't be too hard for you, would it?" he manage to tease her.**

**" Don't under estimate me you nitwit!"; she yelled. " I may be new but I will prove I will be a worthy opponent."**

**" I'll be expecting that, now shall we go." ; he tried to be a gentlemen, she chuckles and calmed herself.**

**" Lead the way."; and they made their way out of the lab and Zeltrax ahead tour her on the fortress. **

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: I know the first chap is kinda short, I was out of ideas, too much pressure on what to write next. GOOD OR BAD…. R&R. Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. boring? how about a fight?

"**Evil- Villainess first month of servitude"**

**Part 2**

**-KNOWING Everything?-**

** She woke up, as she faced the black ceiling on her room. She remembered. **_**" Yes, I'm in my room, Mesogog is my master, that Zeltrax, well he's kinda shorter than I thought."; she thought as she darted out of her bed. **_**She walks towards where her sword was laid and attached it to her belt. **

" **This is it!"; she gave a sigh as the sliding doors of her room opened. She flinched as she saw Zeltrax in front of her.**

" **Ready?"; he asked.**

" **Why do you keep on appearing out of nowhere?"; she exclaimed. He chuckles. " That would be discuss. Please follow."; he insist.**

** The two generals arrived, Zeltrax lead her to a green door. **

"**What are we supposed to do here?"; she asked. Fully aware of what will happen. Zeltrax press down the code key for the door. And slowly the door opened.**

" **This is the portal-control room. A invisi-portal can–."; he explained but Elsa cutted his words.**

" **I know what a portal is, and based on code AS23 a general can stimulate a portal."; she grins at him. Zeltrax was amaze on how she can directly penetrate each code, even he got a hard time retaining on Mesogog's codes.**

"**Precisely."; Zeltrax directly activate a portal above their heads and lead to another place**

" **Show off."; she snickers. They arrived on some kind of bridge. Below at a sight, freaky reptiles busy of building a machine.**

" **Tyrannodrones , One of the creations of the great Mesogog."; his heart swelled with pride.**

" **His foot soldiers. We can use TD12 to activate them, Such subtle creation can definitely destroy a human being, furthermore, what's that machine for?"; she asked. **

" **That's the trans-mutation cannon, it will-.";**

"**It will mutate ****the human race into reptilian creatures****."; she interrupted him.**

" **And revert the earth to its primordial state**"; **they chorused. Elsa scoffs as she glanced him on her shoulders. She activate a portal with transport them to the main lab.**

" **The geno- randomizer."; she a walks towards it and focus herself on the controls. **

" **Each genetic experiment is created by it, it's up to us how we made them."; Zeltrax explained.**

** Elsa didn't listened. She's intelligent enough to know all about it. She seemed bored. She hates Zeltrax touring her to the whole dark cold place. Zeltrax notices her expression.**

"**It seems your not suited for Mesogog's right hand."; she blurted it out. Now it's getting interesting.**

"**What!"; his toned warn her. She's not intimidated and bring forth her sword. It was sharp, and violet light glowing on it.**

" **Bring it on ,Tin head!"; she challenge him. He got his sword. They we're ready.**

** Elsa is going to charge towards him, but someone made her stop. It was Mesogog who arrived between them. A twin tendril glowing beam from his forehead shot on the twosome which made them bewail in agony. Elsa fell on her knees. **

"_**Wh-what is this? My h-head."; she thought. **_**Her hands on her head.**

" **That would be a suffient torture, and if I caught you fighting again you two would end up in the punishment chamber."; he swore and ceased his psionic powers over them.**

" **Now, go to your quarters and cool off, the real job starts tomorrow."; he dismisses them. Elsa gave Zeltrax a furious look before she turned around and making her way out of his sight.**

**A/N: I know it's not that good, I was bored but. Next episode.. Mesogog assigned the task that'll make Elsa, uhm, how am I going to say this? Let me say REGRET. **


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer's in part one as usual.**

**A/N: So here it is. Part .**

**-The regretful job of her life, and meeting the jockeying-handsome guy-**

"**Elsa."; Mesogog called to her. Elsa approaches her master and bowed to him.**

" **Yes, my Lord."; she replied to his call. Zeltrax watches her on the other side of the room.**

" **I have a job for you."; he says as he caresses her in her cheek.**

" **And what would that be?, uhh ,sir?; she asked but trying to have that respect on him.**

" **I want you to apply as a principal in Reefside High. Disguised yourself as Elsa Randall."; he hissed at her face, she look straight to his glowing eyes.**

" **Principal? But that's pathet-."; she tries to negate but Mesogog interrupted her complaints.**

" **Did I ask for your opinion?, Go and do it . Tommy Oliver might have escape me last time, but not this time."; he go to his kingly chair. Leaving her stuck in their conversation.**

** Elsa was silent. She clutch her fist. She was trying to reminisce. **_**"That name, Tommy Oliver, It so familiar."; she thought. **_**She tried to make out a picture, but she can't. Zeltrax chuckled as he walk over her side.**

" **Well ,well, well, It looks like my co-general is having a hard time?"; Zeltrax rest his one arm over her shoulder.**

** She's pissed off now, Elsa gave him an delicious evil grin and struck her elbow on the cyborg's rib. Zeltrax shuddered backwards and grunted.**

" **You know?, If you're trying to have a habitual taunt on me, then back off!"; she leaves him behind and goes to her laptop, preparing all files and documents needed for her to apply on such job.**

**A FEW MERE hOURS later,.. **

"**Done at last!"; she gave a sigh and morphed, her hair was now short, she wear eyeglasses and in a formal suit. Zeltrax look her from top to bottom. Amaze on such physical feature. (But so much of that). And in just a blink of an eye, she teleported herself to Reefside High.**

**-Reefside high-**

**A few moments later…**

"**You're in, Congratulations and Welcome to Reefside High, Ms. Randall."; the school board administrator stammered as Elsa gaze at him. Intimidated he reach his hands to shake hers. **

"**Good, so then I'd better start, It's a matter of time that Reefside High would be the best."; she says passionately which made the man scared his pants off. **

** Elsa leaves the stunned administrator and walks with such confidence on the halls on the school. She thought of **_**" Who is this Tommy Oliver? Why does Mesogog turns fathomable whenever he hears his name?".**_** But when she was to turn towards the corner she bumped on a man whose in a hurry. She fell and their document scattered on the floor.**

" **I'm so sorry! Miss!"; the guy scampered and turn to reach his hands to help her. She ignores the helping hand. " I was in – oh- I'm so-,"; he tried to apologized but she interrupted those.**

" **What the hell do you think you doing!"; she yelled as she pick and tried to find which one is her papers. It was all mixed up. " You can't just jockey around here and-."; she stop when their eyes met. The two of them stared at the moment.**

" **It was entirely my fault ,I'm sorry."; he blamed to himself.**

"**Good thing you know."; she talks on such demeanour. They got their papers. She stands up and so did he. **

"**Truly, I'm sorry, Excuse me."; he leaves and head away to the administrators office. Never notice something fall. **_**Clumsy but handsome; she thought.**_** She snickers on such irony and saw the papers that fell. And so it was a bio-data, her eyes widen to see it was him, the name itself was there.**

_**Dr. Tommy Oliver- PhD-Palaeontology Department. **_

** She made her way back to the office. Knowing that he needs it. So true.**

" **I think this is yours."; she stands on the door and handle over the document. He takes it ,in his face you can see the sign of relief.**

"**Thank you. I owe you Miss-."; **

"**I'll see you around, Dr. Oliver."; she then made her way out now, at last.**

"**I didn't got her name."; Tommy talks to himself.**

"**It's better if you do not."; the administrator advices him.**

" **Why not?"; he asked curiously. Why wouldn't he be? For one, she saved him, well technically he need the job, for him its appropriate more peace and quiet work.**

"**You know what I'm talking about here Dr. Oliver?": he tells him presuming that Tommy observe d it.**

"**Yeah, well she's kinda harsh but I think she's pretty hot."; Tommy tried to joke around to find some quality time.**

"**Whatever. Now, Dr. Oliver. You' r a PhD in Palaeontology, are you sure you wanted to be a high school science teacher? It doesn't really make sense.";**

"**I'm sure as I'll ever be here, sir."; he smiles.**

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I'm in a serious writers block here.. I'm trying to update besides the hectic schedule. Part 4 coming up.:)**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer's in part one. As always.**

**A/N: I've come up with the Alter-ego plots. Elsa now is starting to have memory of who she was but still it's only a few to answer her many questions. Zeltrax ,himself jealous of Elsa's undercover activity with Tommy. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy****.**

**-Memories playing, Zeltrax other side Revealed-**

"**Excellent work, my general."; Mesogog hissed with pride as he leave the lab. Elsa then faced Zeltrax, who was mocking at her while leaning on one of Mesogog many machines. "Don't you have better things to do than stare at me ?"; she asked. "So how did it go? I mean it's a week then it's first day of classes"; he grunted totally aware.**

"**That's none of your business."; she approaches the cyborg with a slight of grin on her face.**

"**But there's something about this Tommy- guy, master was talking about."; she continued. With the sound of his name, Zeltrax suddenly became active. " What about that boy scout?"**

"**Boy scout? More of a jockey if your making some point here. Yeah, I met him. He bumped at me, I don't know but really there's something about him Zeltrax.; She was now confuse until a flashback of memory played on her mind. **_**Tommy kneeling in front of her saying: "Will you marry me, Elisabeth?".**_** "Elisabeth?"; she talks to herself. " Whose Elisabeth?"; she then turns to Zeltrax.**

_**The brainwash machine was a fraud! It's wearing off her. **_**Zeltrax thought. It's takes a minute or two before Zeltrax come up with a good answer. " Elisabeth you say, she's nobody. Now we must get to work. Master might thought, something is happening between the two of us. You want me to say more?"; Elsa could swear that tin head is snickering under his mask. "Too much of it. But come to think about it. I will never fornicate with you, so quit dreaming"; then **_**she**_** made his way to her quarters.**

**-The night after the first day of school-**

** Elsa was working her paperwork on her table. School board, teachers and hard-headed students is getting her a hard time. Until Zeltrax come barging in her quarters.**

"**Elsa, Master want us t-."; but Elsa interfere it with a just a raise of a finger. " Can't you see I'm busy?"; and continued her work. "Tell that to Lord Mesogog."; and so Mesogog appeared behind his back. " Elsa, The gems, I feel them moved."; Mesogog walks near her resting his claws over her slender shoulder. " You and Zeltrax should get going and find them."; **

"**B-but Master, I have things to-."; she stammered. "And you also have things to do, in serving me as yourself. Work that piece of crap after you have find the gems. And make sure you will not give me failure this time or else!"; he warns them. " Now, Leave!"; **

_**I hate this!. She thought. **_**"So then you must learn to love it."; Mesogog retorted .He has been reading her mind all the time. **__**She didn't say a word and the twosome leave.**

** Elsa still furious. She hates when someone meddle with her works, she wants what supposedly be done in the ahead of time. The portal lead them to the woods. **

"**You know all you need is a time management."; Zeltrax advice while walking beside Elsa, who was trampling. " As if you have any alter-ego to have problems about."; she exclaimed. They saw a cave and made their way into it. A few tracks of light made a easy way to distinguish a gem inside. Unfortunately, no gem was found. " I guess we should go back."; Zeltrax told her. Elsa sat on one of the rocks. "Are you gonna tell him or am I?"; she asked. "I will. You have better things to do."; he volunteered. Cleary saving his crush from the wrath of Mesogog. **

** Elsa summoned a portal above them and arrived in the lair. Elsa then pat on Zeltrax shoulders. " I owe you one, Zeltrax.". "It's Terrence."; he corrected her. "Terrence?";she interrogate. "It's a long story. But still don't call me that. He died a long time ago. Too much of vanity around us."; he sighed. Elsa agreed and the two parted. The other sulking on her room. While Zeltrax having himself stuck on the punishment chamber.**

_**To be continued…..**_

_**A/N: Good or Bad? Tell me. Next Chapter. Elsa strengthens the walls around herself. Tommy turned down by Randall.**_


	5. Strengthening

**Disclaimer: I only own the concept.**

_**Author's Note:This chapter comes after the DT episode "Golden Boy" . Now, Elsa seems to have problem adjusting her time. Time to pleased the half-man dinosaur alike, time to try comfort the whining of her so called-to-command-me co-general, and lastly trying to act as a hard-nose principal in front of .**_

**EVIL VILLAINESS FIRST MONTH OF SERVITUDE; PART 5**

**

* * *

**

**-Strengthening the Dark Walls-**

Zeltrax slams every furniture on his quarter. Bangs the dark walls, which likely to echo over the corridors. Elsa, who was walking by was disturbed on his actions and barge herself inside his room.

" I hate him! He will die for what he's done to you! He will! His days are counted and soon victory shall be mine."; He grunted as he falter on his knees. Depressed and full of anger. Now, their rivalry comes to a higher gear as he reminisce the time his only son destroyed by the man he loathed. Elsa watch him in pity - or not.

"Are you finished?"; She exclaimed as she leaned over his door, arms crossed.

" He destroyed the only family I have!";He stands and clutches his fist, to think all of it was true. Elsa groaned.

"It seems you don't even care."; he couldn't keep the distaste from his voice, as far as he'd known she hated him and that's a fact he hated much likely.

" I warned you, You idiot!"; she rest her hands on her hips. A very comical effect that made his heart race.

"So you do care?"

"What? No, I mean-."; she stuttered and continued. " All I ever did was to tell you ahead cause I know you'll be whining and come crying to me when it all blows up on your face! And now see what happen?."; Elsa points to his room which is in complete mess. Zeltrax became silent cause all she says was true.

" Okay, okay! You got your point."; he surrenders to argue along with her, cause likely arguing to her at this matters will only make it worse.

"You really need some peddle pushing!."; she scoffs as she turn to leave him in his state.

**-Reefside High-**

"Miss Randall!"; Tommy runs and walked by her side as she got herself up the stairs.

"What is it now, Dr. Oliver?"; she stops and looked over her shoulders.

" Nothing, I just want to-", he croaked but he was silenced by a one raised finger.

" Great, then stop wasting my time."; she glances at her watch to look over the time and continued.

" You're next class is up, they aren't gonna teach themselves, are they?"; she leaves him stunned at one place. Her demeanour might be harsh and all, but to him it was disturbingly-hot.

He watched her walk away, if only he could pull it off, have sometime, he's definitely onto something nobody would ever imagine. As for her, she's strutting towards her office, as she got in, she flinched at the view, a man standing in a very formal suit and now turns his back to face her. No doubt, it was Anton Mercer, step-father of Trent Fernandez, alter-ego of her master.

" Dr. Mercer, what are you doing here? As far as I've remembered I haven't called a appointment or some."; she exlaimes in unison as she gestured herself to sit.

"You need to get away, Elisabeth. You need to strike before he'll get over you-"; he cuts his words and began to slouch, he knows Mesogog's going to emerge again. Elsa stands and quickly stood on his side, shaking him off.

" I don't understand! Why are you calling me Elisabeth? Strike before what?"; but it's to late, his blue eyes are now amber-like and they are glowing, hands are now claws resting before her very shoulders, Mesogog hiss at her face.

" Don't take regard of what the jerk has told you."; he hiss and let go off her, she's completely stuck in the conversation, confused as she watch Mesogog teleported away.

Everything is definitely mind-boggling. _" Strike before Mesogog gets over me? Strike. That doesn't even make sense."; _she thought. She's loyal to her master, all she know is that she owe him her life, and being a minion is a bargain to pay that debt. But the question is, when did she owe him her life? Questions filled her head with animosity, questions of her well-being, and mostly her past that nobody could ever tell but only the creature that made her who she was now.

She floopped back to her chair, she knew after this, another job is something she's not going to miss. The annoyance of his pathetic-uselless ally and the great expectance of her master, one person wants her to escape.

She held a deep sigh, somewhat, let herself relax from something heavy deep inside that seems to lock herself up from being free.

"Freedom"; she talks to herself and grunted." Seems like a hopeless reality."

_To be continued..._

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Got to concentrate for the periodicals but for me this chapter was kind of a rush made.I don't know how to end this story but I'm gonna work on her adventures that maybe soon to write on._

_Signing off..._

_-prdtfan14-_


End file.
